


You right here beside me (this is what happiness is)

by mitsuki_yuriko



Series: Super Junior Cafe [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki_yuriko/pseuds/mitsuki_yuriko
Summary: Welcome to Super Junior Café.A place full of handsome men (clueless dorks), coffee-throwing and water dumping, terrible pick-up lines, subtle death threats and other shenanigans.We hope you enjoy (and survive) your visit.(Super Junior management team is not responsible for any accidental death, injuries, or mental scarring that may occur during your stay. Thank you.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing fanfiction, please be kind.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Welcome to Super Junior, the most popular café in central Seoul._

_Now, depending on who you ask, you may hear some very conflicting information about this café._

_Some people are firm in their belief that it is here where you will meet some of the nicest people in town._

“I’ll throw in a complimentary cookie as thanks for brightening up my day with your lovely smile, ma’am.”

 

_Some others may recall in horror the violence they witnessed at this very shop._

“You step one foot into my kitchen without sanitising your hands, mister, and I’ll happily show you exactly where I source the ‘secret ingredients’ for my meat pies.”

 

_But there was one thing they could all agree on – all the workers here were all very...weird._

“You have a very nice philtrum. May I touch it?”

 

_With such an eccentric group of people, sometimes the odd argument does appear…_

“You should thank me for only dumping _half_ a box of cream on your head, not a whole box.”

 

_…Okay, perhaps arguments are fairly frequent. But, I digress. For it can be very hard for people so similar, yet so different, not to fight._

“He’s perfect! Completely off his rocker! Can we keep him?”

_So, welcome to Super Junior Café. We hope you enjoy (and survive) your visit._

 

_(Super Junior management team is not responsible for any accidental death, injuries, or mental scarring that may occur during your stay. Thank you.)_


	2. Chapter 2

During his first summer in Seoul, Eunhyuk sees an advertisement for a full-time barista position at a popular café, _Super Junior._

 _Requires ability to function in stressful, high-pressure environment_ , the advertisement read. _A can-do attitude. Not for the faint-hearted._

He applies immediately, and is invited to a trial interview the very next evening.

 

 _Super Junior_ is a cosy little establishment, located on the corner of two busy streets in the heart of Seoul.

The bell chimed invitingly when Eunhyuk entered for the first time. He is immediately hit with the strong scent of freshly ground and brewed coffee, and richness of sugar and butter from baked treats.

Tasteful modern art lines the walls, adding splashes of colour to the rustic air of the café. The hanging lights are low and warm, mellow and inviting. Auburn wooden tables and benches are arranged aesthetically throughout the main seating area, making the small area look spacious and open. Atop each table lies impeccably polished silverware and a cute potted succulent, bringing vibrancy and life to the cool tones of the café.

On the front counter, there is a gleaming coffee machine aside neat stacks of mugs and silverware. The glass display case besides the register displays rows of delicacies, from muffins to wedges of cheesecakes, macarons, chocolate eclairs and glossy fruit tarts.

Above the counter hangs a black chalkboard, the menu and daily special carefully written in an elegant hand, complete with tiny annotations and diagrams.

Stepping into the café was like entering a whole other world. The calm, soothing atmosphere was world’s apart from the hustle and bustle of the city. It was like a tiny haven tucked away in the concrete jungle, away from blaring alarms and bright city lights. Taking even one step inside the building made Eunhyuk’s heart settle from his previous nervousness. No wonder it rated as the most popular café in central Seoul.

Eunhyuk instantly falls in love.

 

 

He first meets the manager - Kim Heechul, a beautiful man with a sharp eye and a sharper wit. He smiles lazily at Eunhyuk, and gives him a tour around the establishment.

“Our main barista, Hankyung, recently moved away, so we have a vacancy for a new full-timer,” he explained. “It gets quite busy at times, so we always have at least two operating the machine, plus one waiter and two chefs.”

 

Without any further introduction, Heechul puts him right to the test. He is frighteningly efficient, and it takes all of Eunhyuk’s attention to keep up with the rapid-fire instructions. Luckily, Eunhyuk had always been a quick learner, and only takes two attempts before he is able to produce a beverage that meets Heechul’s standards.

Heechul nods, seemingly satisfied, and leaves him to operate the machine alone as a few stragglers enter the café for their evening drink.

“Wait! You’re letting me look after your shop alone?” Eunhyuk asked, astounded.

Heechul smiled. “You’re applying for the best coffee shop in Seoul,” he reminded lightly. “And it’s not even rush hour. Shouldn’t you be capable of at least this?”

The manager then proceeded to waltz away and seat himself comfortably in a chair in front of the counter, tapping on his tablet. “I’ll be right here if you need me~”

Well, at least he wasn’t throwing Eunhyuk _completely_ to the wolves.

Eunhyuk slowly shook his head in disbelief. But by this point the customers had reached the counter and placed their orders, so he had work to do.

He shakes off his initial surprise and sets to work. He wasn’t one to back down from challenges.

The machine, while similar to those he operated in the past, is a slightly different design. Some may laugh at him, but Eunhyuk was a firm believer than each instrument was a unique complex with their own strengths and weaknesses, and perks that needed to be understood in order to coax out the best-quality coffee. And with coffee, you never take liberties to play around as you wish. Eunhyuk has danced this dance for years, and learns this new melody with patience and heart.

He eventually makes himself at home in the unfamiliar environment, and soon enough he is right in his element, chatting with the customers while he makes their orders, his bubbly personality and outgoing nature instantly making him well-received by the patrons.

A few times he stumbled slightly in the unfamiliar environment, unable to locate an item or another. But somehow they always ended up magically appearing on his countertop, laid out for him to use.

He was bewildered, but thankful, for their timely appearance, and at this point half convinced that coffee fairies existed and were helping him out.

 

It was later on, when he was rummaging through cabinets and draws for teaspoons, that the aforementioned fairy decided to make his appearance.

“They’re under the counter, first draw on the left.” A voice whispered.

Eunhyuk looked up to see a waiter with a young, boyish face. He pointed at the far cabinet tucked away near the end of the counter.

“Thank you,” Eunhyuk whispered back gratefully. “I think this is meant to be a test, but I appreciate your help very much.”

“Heechul-hyung’s test are always unreasonable.” The boy pulled a face. “Let me know if you need assistance.”

Eunhyuk nodded and smiled, heart feeling warm at the unexpected and kind gesture.

The boy returned Eunhyuk’s smile with a grin of his own before turning back to his customers, and Eunhyuk returned his attention to his coffees.

 

 

When Heechul next approached him, Eunhyuk’s wait time had been logged at under 100 seconds per coffee, he had washed and dried all the mugs, and even restocked the complimentary cookies he found under the counter.

The manager looked mildly impressed.

 “Well done, Eunhyuk,” Heechul said, clapping him on his back.  “I was a little unsure at some points, but you pulled through. Passed the test with flying colours, even. How do you feel about starting tomorrow?”

“W…What?” Eunhyuk spluttered. “That…was it? No interview, no questions asked?”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “We don’t care if you’re an undercover spy or a mafia boss, as long as you can make good coffee, and make the patrons feel welcome, you can’t be a bad person, and that’s all we’re after.”

Eunhyuk blinked, letting Heechul’s words sink in, resisting the urge to shake his head incredulously.

What kind of manager hired based on that presumption alone?

But Heechul either didn’t pick up on his internal crisis – from his current impression of the insightful man, that was highly unlikely, really –  or simply didn’t care. He placed a hand on Eunhyuk’s shoulder and steered him away.

 “Come now, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the family. Kyu!”

He waved down the young man standing behind the counter.

“This is Kyuhyun, the waiter on shift right now. Kyu’s the maknae of the group, so feel free to order him around,” Heechul smirks.

Kyuhyun, the same waiter who helped him before, was a tall boy with curly brown hair and baby fat in his cheeks. He scowled and playfully swiped at Heechul with the cloth he was holding as the manager ducked out of his range, grinning.

It reminded Eunhyuk of the way he interacts with the neighbourhood kids, and he chuckled along with Heechul. His smile only grew wider when Kyuhyun turned his glare on him.

“Are you laughing at me,” he demanded. His tone made him sound like a petulant child, but Eunhyuk squashed down the smile threatening to escape at the boy’s sulky tone.

“No, I just thought from your interactions, you must be very close,” he said truthfully.

Kyuhyun hummed, as if contemplating this answer.

“I guess we are. But despite what Heechul-hyung said,” he shot the man a dirty glare. “Even if you know my age now, you’d better think twice about bullying me around just because you’re older.”

Younger workers in Korean culture were often treated as underdogs, expected to do more menial labour and revere the older, to the point that they were often subject to passive-aggressive bullying. Eunhyuk had experienced this first-hand at his past job, where his boss exploited their age difference to the point it became too much to bear.

Eunhyuk shivered at the memory.

He could see the same wary fear in Kyuhyun’s eyes, despite his sharp words.

Eunhyuk shook his head. “I might banter with you, but I will never purposely bully anyone,” he said firmly.

Kyuhyun’s shoulder slumped, evidently relieved. “Good. I’ll be watching you,” he warned, promise in his eyes.

 

Heechul next ushered him into the kitchen to meet the chefs, or rather, as he liked to put it -

“The money-makers of this business,” he announced proudly. “Of course, this never would have become successful without my genius, but well, these guys practically run the place.”

His comment is met with sarcastic snorts and a slow, exaggerated applause.

“This is Ryeowook, the chef, and Yesung, the pâtissier. Don’t interrupt them while they’re working, or they might butcher you for their next dish.”

Ryeowook, a short, slim man that reached just past his shoulders, laughed merrily, while Yesung, with round face and kind eyes, nodded at him with a friendly smile.

“Lovely to meet you, Eunhyuk,” Ryeowook grinned. “You did very well to pass Heechul’s scrutiny, not many people can achieve that.”

He clapped Eunhyuk on the shoulder, smile warm. “I’m very impressed, we haven’t had such a promising applicant in a long time.”

Eunhyuk relaxed marginally in front of the man. Although shorter in stature, Ryeowook practically radiated strength and kindness, and seemed the type to go out his way to look out for people.

“No, no,” Eunhyuk said, colouring slightly under misguided praise. “My previous supervisor trained me hard, so it’s really thanks to him. Also, I can’t take credit because Kyuhyun helped me out when I was stuck, and the manager also gave me a crash course beforehand. It was my first time hearing information being delivered so… succinctly.”

“That’s just a nice way of saying your past boss was a slave-driver, Kyuhyun was meddling and Heechul gave terrible instructions,” Yesung snorted, and was rewarded with a half-hearted glare from said manager.

“No need to be so humble, Eunhyuk. Be proud of your skill. We’ve rejected seven applicants just last week, because they couldn’t keep up,” Ryeowook piped up. “I expect great things from you.”

Eunhyuk dipped his head in a bow. “I look forward to working with you too. I still have lots to learn.”

“That you do,” Yesung said with a nod. “The turnover rate here is incredibly high because it’s hard work.”

“Do you think...” Yesung took a step closer. “…that you’ve got what it takes?” he asked, eyes narrowed as if in challenge.

He said it in a joking manner, but Eunhyuk could hear the seriousness behind his light-hearted tone. The tension in the room suddenly increased at his words as they stared each other down, each sizing up their opponent.

Eunhyuk let his lips curl up into a half smile, his chin tilted up in response to the implied threat.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait to see, won’t you?”

 

There was one entire second of stunned silence. It stretched into two, three seconds of silence, and Eunhyuk was wondered if he went too far and was about to prepare himself to kiss this new job goodbye when Heechul’s maniacal cackling broke the silence.

The manager doubled over, clutching his stomach with the force of rambunctious laughter. Ryeowook joined in with his own hearty chuckles and even Yesung cracked a huge grin. Soon all three staff members were chortling at Eunhyuk, who stood shock-still, unable to comprehend the sudden turn of events. Eventually he found himself joining in, unable to keep the smile off his face at Heechul’s unrestrained guffaws, albeit with some degree of unease.

  
“I told you I was good at choosing people!” Heechul forced out between cackles.  “He’s perfect! Completely off his rocker! Can we keep him?”

Ryeowook nodded in approval, and Yesung also looked genuinely pleased, much to Eunhyuk’s growing confusion.

 

Seeing Eunhyuk’s bewildered face, Ryeowook decided to put him out of his misery.

“You asked about the lack of interview before, right?” he asked. At Eunhyuk’s nod, he continued. “Skills as a barista are very important, but the other aspect we look at is how well you fit into the team.”

“Sorry if we seemed like assholes before,” Yesung shrugged apologetically. “We had to see your genuine reactions for us to decide whether you or not you would fit in.”

“And just from these past interactions alone, you’ve shown me you will do fine here.” Heechul finally calmed down, wiping away a few stray tears that leaked from his eyes.

"When dealing with Kyuhyun, you showed you had morals and the ability to read the atmosphere. Despite my invitation you could see he was uncomfortable and so you were firm in your stance to look out for him, which is important, because workplace harassment in this place is a no-no."

“You showed humbleness when you didn’t let Ryeowook’s praise get to your head, and gave credit when it was due. Some people would be afraid to admit they sought help out of fear of losing respect or authority, but you had no such qualms. You were honest, and responsible.

“Lastly, you showed the courage to challenge authority when you believe you are in the right. You don’t let people trample on you, and you are willing to fight for your beliefs. This was more than enough to prove to us your worth,” Heechul explained.

 

Eunhyuk stood, stock still as he let Heechul’s words wash over him.

He could not believe it. He had been completely fooled by the manager’s blasé attitude, tricked into thinking it was a ‘meet and greet’, where in actuality, every act was carefully calculated to draw out a response.

Eunhyuk’s every step, every move and word he said had been being catalogued and scrutinised by the man, analysed and judged to determine his character.

He turned to face said manager, who smiled back knowingly. Heechul’s carefree exterior and nonchalance hid his brilliant and calculative mind - no wonder this café flourished under his management.

 “You,” he said. “Are terrifying.”

Heechul’s grin only grew wider.

“Awwww,” the manager gushed, persona suddenly reverting back to that of a five year old. “Don’t say that, you’ll make me blush!”

“Also, you don’t survive in this place without going slightly nuts,” Ryeowook said sagely. “So Heechul-hyung likes to skip the trouble and hire those with a screw or two loose in the first place.”

 “You have a very nice philtrum,” Yesung added cheerfully. “May I touch it?”

“…Huh?”

“What Yesung means is, ‘We look forward to working with you!’”

“O…kay?”

Heechul handed Eunhyuk their uniform, a white shirt and chestnut brown apron adorned with the café logo, which he accepted, still stiff with shock.

“Come now, young grasshopper,” he placed his hands on Eunhyuk’s shoulders and steered him back towards the office. “Time to make a deal with the devil and sign away your life to me.”

 Eunhyuk let Heechul lead him away, yammering away about contracts and paperwork and damage control.

His co-workers seemed like an eccentric lot, and he was looking forward to seeing what antics they would get up to.

It seemed his life in Seoul was about to become very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Eunhyuk meets the rest of the part-timers. Kyuhyun worked most evenings after school, but the other two waiters were Leeteuk, a chatty man who talked animatedly to anyone and everyone, and Sungmin, the aegyo-prince who charmed every female with his cute gestures and adorable manner of speaking.

The other baristas were: Kangin, tall and broad and cracked endless jokes, who worked Mondays to Wednesdays; Shindong, round-shouldered and strong, with a deep rumbling laugh and wicked sense of humour, worked Thursdays and Fridays; and Donghae, who was currently on leave due to exam preparation, worked on weekends.

 

Morning shifts were always the most stressful, with long lines of customers, sometimes trailing out of the door, all in some sort of rush and needing their morning caffeine hit.

Eunhyuk used to hate morning shifts, where customers would be in poor moods and he was forced to work on autopilot, at times juggling more than five orders at once. His ex-boss would demand he work harder, faster, sacrificing quality for speed, something that Eunhyuk always struggled to accept.

But working at _Super Junior_ was different. Heechul was a clever and efficient manager – he streamlined every procedure, simplifying complicated processes to cut down wait times without sacrificing significant speed. It was a difficult balancing act that he danced across without hesitation, and Eunhyuk found his respect for the man increase in leaps and bounds.

The other members of the staff were all incredibly proficient at their jobs. Ryeowook and Yesung single-handedly manned the kitchen and ran the entire state of affairs. The waiters were able to serve all the patrons in their busy café individually, and always with a smile. The baristas were careful and thorough, never making any mistakes, and maintained an immaculate work surface.

Eunhyuk had never seen such an incredible team, each so dedicated to their jobs, yet working flawlessly with one another. As such, despite the high stress, they constantly churned out products and service at a consistent high quality worthy of their name.

 

Furthermore, shifts at work were always filled with laughter and fun, comments (and sometimes paper cups) being thrown around in their banter.

“Yah, Teukkie! Stop procrastinating and get over here!” Heechul would shout across the room.

“I’m not procrastinating,” Leeteuk grinned, raising his paper cup in toast as he scribbled the customer’s name on top. “I’m _procaffeinating_.”

 “Don’t yell at hyung,” Shindong chimed in. “You’ll make him _despresso_.”

“Why does this feel like _deja brew_ …”

Perhaps this was another one of Heechul’s ingenious business tactics, Eunhyuk thought amusedly, as he watched the customers giggling behind their drinks while they witnessed the workers bantering.

The welcoming atmosphere wasn’t the work of well-placed décor and cozy furniture alone, the genuine joy the workers shared was infectious and made customers _want_ to come back and enjoy the playful ambivalence.

 

With his outgoing attitude and charming nature, within the first few days, Eunhyuk fit right into the group dynamics.

He banters playfully with Kyuhyun when the store is quiet, and laughs as Kyuhyun recounts his strategies of getting back at his hyungs. He learned to get on the evil maknae’s good side and avoid his revenge attacks – he would never forget the time that left Leeteuk covered in whipped cream after a box _accidentally_ fell on him.

(“You should thank me for only dumping half a box of cream on your head, not a whole box,” Kyuhyun had sniggered.)

Heechul had scowled at them to clean up the mess, but they were laughing too hard for anyone to take him seriously until he threatened pay cuts. Eunhyuk learned to fear Heechul for his sudden mood swings, after that.

He learned to avoid Ryeowook and Yesung during the lunchtime rush, and only step into the kitchen after cleaning and sanitising his hands two times.

(“You step one foot into my kitchen without sanitising your hands, mister, and I’ll happily show you exactly where I source my ‘secret ingredients’ for my meat pies,” Ryeowook had threatened, looking surprisingly intimidating for his short stature.)

Otherwise, he gets along remarkably well with the two chefs, who always ask him to sample their new creations.

He learned to pick up cues that indicated Kangin was getting annoyed by the customers, and send him on an extended lunch break to cool off. He learned how to redirect Sungmin’s attention when he was flirting too much, hide cookies around the counter when Shindong was in a bad mood, and listen – highly selectively - to Leeteuk’s chatter.

 

One weekend morning, when Eunhyuk walked into the café for his morning shift, greeting on the tip of his tongue, instead of one of the familiar faces he was met with a stranger.

A doe-eyed, dark-haired man was standing behind the coffee maker. His hair was swept back, silky soft, somehow managing to look messy yet styled at the same time. His facial features seemed to be straight out of a romance drama, with clear skin and a perfectly cut jawline. His eyes were warm, chocolatey brown, framed by long dark lashes that were from every teenage girl’s dream.

Eunhyuk could drink in those features forever.

Sadly, he was brought back to earth when Leeteuk cleared his throat, obviously to hide a snicker at Eunhyuk’s staring.

The gorgeous man looked up from where he was drying mugs and smiled.

“You must be… Eunhyuk?”

A melodic voice filters through the fog that is his brain, and he nods mutely.

At Eunhyuk’s affirmation, the mans smile brightened, eyes crinkling at the corners and his entire face lit up.

Eunhyuk blinked at the sudden urge to protect this man from all evil. He doubts anyone would be able to say no to that thousand-kilowatt smile.

“I’m Donghae, nice to meet you.”

He bowed politely, startling Eunhyuk out of his daze.

“The pleasure is mine!” Eunhyuk hastily returned the bow, smacking his head on the countertop in his haste as he does so.

Donahae laughed lightly, and Eunhyuk, amidst cradling his forehead in pain, swore the sound was like angels singing.

“We’re the same age, I’m only a few months older,” Donghae informed him. “Please, call me by name.”

Eunhyuk nodded. “Okay, Donghae.”

 

Later, Eunhyuk catches Leeteuk smirking at him. When the elder imitates a star-struck face, complete with glittery eyes and an agape mouth, Eunhyuk throws a whole box of napkins at him. He can’t hide the grin when it hits the waiter square on the chin.

 

...

 

It took a while for Eunhyuk to get to know the other male.

Despite his initial introduction, Donghae was quiet and almost painfully shy. He was humble and down-to-earth, rarely talked about himself, but was always eager to listen to Eunhyuk talk about his life experiences.

Furthermore, Donghae only worked on weekends, the busiest days of the week, so they didn’t often have an abundance of time to chat.

Sometimes, Donghae would come in on weekday evenings, with a backpack slung over his shoulder and laptop under his arm. He would order a hazelnut latte and a dessert for his sweet tooth, before monopolising the table in the corner, focusing intently on his work.

Eunhyuk could never bring himself to disturb Donghae when he was busy. Not only would it spoil the older man’s efforts, but also because he found Donghae’s serious expression adorable. He wore a pair of oversized glasses when he studied, which dwarfed his face and emphasised his elfish features. The way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, quietly cheered himself on through a difficult problem or punched the air in excitement when he completed an assignment, were all very endearing to watch.

Sometimes, when Donghae was tired of studying and the store was quiet, Eunhyuk would pull up a chair and chat with Donghae. Slowly, gradually, as they spent more time together, Eunhyuk came to understand Donghae better. In between making coffees and cleaning stock, or working through assignments and submitting essays, Donghae would sometimes randomly tell Eunhyuk facts about himself.

“I was born and raised in Mokpo, a small country town.

“I’m studying social work, because I want to help people. Even though all the assignments make my head hurt.

“I love kids and puppies, but I’m bad at dealing with them.

He finds himself onto Donghae’s every word, keeping each piece of information he learned about the pure-hearted man in his memory. Eunhyuk found himself enjoying Donghae’s quiet company, his listening ear and insightful comments very much.

He felt a spark of connection between them.

 _Not yet¸_ he told himself.

 

But still, he found himself eagerly looking forward to Sundays, where he would be able to spend time working side by side with the quiet man, trading silly jokes or simply basking in his presence.

 

_Be still, my heart._

 

...

 

  
As summer deepens, the temperature spiked into scorching, humid weather. While customers enjoyed the air conditioning as they ate Yesung’s strawberry ice cream parfaits and sipped on mocha ice lattes, the kitchen and counter area were always warm.

Eunhyuk was working on this unfortunate day, and he could practically feel the sweat dripping from his hairline, trailing down his face.

It was a rare quiet afternoon, the heat forcing people to stay home in the coolly air-conditioned rooms, sans the few brave souls that stole out into the heat for a refreshing iced dessert.

Heechul had granted them an extended break for this hot day. Eunhyuk thanked him for his merciful soul which the elder waved off, laughing about not wanting Eunhyuk to melt into a puddle on the floor.

Eunhyuk left his post at the counter and flopped onto one of the empty tables, sitting directly under the range of the air con. He lay his cheek on the table, sighing in relief at the blissful coldness on his heated skin.

He closed his eyes, listening to the quiet clinking of cutlery, the light jazz music playing in the café, the gentle rumble of the air conditioner.

He was just starting to doze off when-

Something freezing attacked his cheek.

 

 “Wha-?”

 

He jumped up with a startled yelp, falling out of his chair in attempt to dodge the offending object. He landed on his butt on the hardwood floor with a thud, limbs sprawled out gracelessly.

“Oww…” he groaned, rubbing at his injured rear.

Peals of laughter filled his ears, and Eunhyuk looked up, sharp retort on the tip of his tongue, only for his brain to stutter to a stop when he saw the offender was none other than-

Donghae.

Donghae, who was shy and quiet and rarely initiated pranks.

Donghae, who currently had eyes brimmed with tears of mirth and lips parted in unrestrained laughter. He was hunched over almost in half, one arm wrapped around his middle as he laughed, joyfully, melodiously and captivating in his delight.

His eyes sparkled with joy and crinkled attractively, lips curled up broadly to show cute dimples. 

People always compared Eunhyuk’s gummy grins to the sun, but to him, nothing was warmer or more welcoming in that moment than Donghae’s smile. His polite grins were pretty and delicate, but his genuine laugh of happiness was like capturing the sun's rays on his face.

It was bright enough to light up the entire world.

 

Laughter was a good look at him, Eunhyuk thought, when his brain could function again.

_I want to be the one that makes him laugh like that._

 

Eunhyuk watched, fascinated, as the elder straightened again, wiping at his eyes and catching the stray tears, his shoulder still shaking with chuckles.

He finally tore his eyes away from Donghae’s face, feeling slightly abashed at his staring. He could feel his cheeks heating up again.

As he averted his eyes he spied a bottle of water in Donghae’s hand. A cold bottle, judging from the way it was dripping with perspiration. A cold, offending bottle that Donghae had just pressed to Eunhyuk’s face.

“Donghaeeee” he whined.

The elder smiled, and held up the bottle innocently. “Peace offering?”

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes playfully and accepted the cold drink.

In passing their fingers touched, and his eyes caught Donghae’s briefly.

Donghae’s face was flushed, a cute pink hue on his cheeks. He quickly retracted his hand, placing it at his side.

Eunhyuk’s heart skipped a beat.

 

_Was he reading into this wrong?_

 

Donghae smiled shyly, before returning to his post behind the machine, sipping at his own bottle of water.

Leaving Eunhyuk alone to calm his racing heart, which stuttered oddly in his chest.

 

...

 

 

That evening, Eunhyuk was working a closing shift with Ryeowook. He was busy cleaning the coffee machine while Ryeowook scrubbed at plates, bemoaning about the rising cost of ingredients and inflation. Eunhyuk ‘hmm’ed and ‘ahh’ed at the right places, mind wandering and not really listening to the younger, when suddenly Donghae’s name was brought up.

“He totally likes you,” Ryeowook tells him. “He’s more chatty with you than anyone else, I swear.”

Eunhyuk’s hands stilled on the machine. He glanced over to the chef, who was leaning his hip against the countertop, elbows deep in soapy water and plates, bubbles smeared across his cheek,  looking completely ridiculous but face deadly serious.

He thought back to the way Donghae carried himself at work, immersing himself in his job. He was serious and hardworking and dedicated, and rarely spoke to anyone.

Heechul would often wander in and banter with the younger, and it was clear that the manager had a soft spot in his heart for the younger man. But Donghae would rarely initiate conversation with anyone else.

Except Eunhyuk.

“He doesn’t talk much with others?”

Ryeowook shook his head. “He wasn’t always like this. He was always reserved, but he was a cheerful boy. Until around a year ago when he lost his father, and he…”

Eunhyuk sees the wet sheen in Ryeowook’s eyes, and is startled to see he is about to cry. 

“Please be kind to Donghae, Eunhyuk. It’s nice to see him open up again.”

“Of course," he agrees immediately. He didn't think it was humanly possible to be unkind to the pure-hearted boy. Every fibre of his being was so precious that it was almost impossible _not_ to dote on him.

But still, he can't get rid of the little nagging voice in the back of his mind.

He liked Donghae. He knew that, but...

 

_Did Donghae like him, too?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next weekend was just as hot as the previous.

It was only around 3pm, but Eunhyuk was already practically melting into the floor.

Yesung had added a new dessert to the menu, a limited-edition patbingsu. Finely shaved ice, topped with matcha ice-cream and sweet red beans, lychee jelly and an assortment of fresh fruits, it was an instant hit in the intense summer heat.

Eunhyuk and Donghae spent majority of the day running back and forth helping out the kitchen and wait staff. By early afternoon they were exhausted.

Yesung and Ryeowook had armed them all with freshly squeezed lemonade, icy and refreshing, which they were downing greedily. Eunhyuk sat on a stool, half-slumped on the table. Donghae sat next to him, head tilted back and eyes closed.

The door swung open with the jingling of the bell, indicating a customer. Donghae rose to greet the customer while Eunhyuk continued sucking down his second cup of lemonade….

 “Ah, Siwon, you’re back.”

….before promptly choking on his drink.

He slammed his cup back on the table, sloshing liquid in his haste as he coughed, spluttering all over the place.

“Sorry,” he managed around the coughs. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Leeteuk hurry over with a box of tissues and handing him a few, before quickly mopping up the mess he made.

“What a way to make an impression,” Heechul drawled, leaning casually on the doorframe.

Eunhyuk shot him a half-hearted glare as he hacked the last of the lemonade out of his lungs, eyes burning, throat feeling raw and sore.

“Are you alright?” A deep voice asked.

There was a tall man standing in the café. His hair was styled to look carelessly mussed, framing his angular jaw. His almond-shaped eyes were dark and serious, deeply set in his face, and he cut quite an imposing figure, a rugged kind of handsome that Eunhyuk only ever saw in movies.

“Yes, thank you,” Eunhyuk managed. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m Siwon, the owner of this cafe,” the handsome man held out his hand. “And you’re Eunhyuk, I presume?”

“Yes.”

Eunhyuk grasped the man’s hand and shook it firmly. Siwon had a strong grip.

“Please to meet you, sir.”

Siwon laughed good naturedly, showing pearly white teeth. “Please, call me Siwon.”

“Don’t let him scare you,” Heechul piped up. “Siwon here is just an overgrown baby.” He ducked under Siwon’s arm as he batted at Heechul teasingly.

“No, you’re the overgrown baby. Or are you the outdated diva?”

Heechul spluttered indignantly. “Fake gentleman!”

“Pretentious cinderella.”

“Horse face!”

“Girly-man!”

Eunhyuk glanced over at Donghae, who was standing off to the side, smiling as he watched the owner and manager bicker like children. He relaxed infinitely, feeling much more at ease.

“Alright, ladies, stop fighting!” Leeteuk said, and shrunk slightly under the combined glares of Siwon and Heechul.

“What bring you here today, Siwon?” Yesung asked, drying his hands on a towel as he stepped out of the kitchen, Ryeowook half a step behind him.

“Ah, yes.”

Siwon rummaged through his bag, and to the delight of the workers, brought out a box of frozen desserts.

“The weather is so hot today, I thought I’d bring over some cold treats for you guys to enjoy,” he said, over the combined cheers of six adult men.

“Oooh you bought the expensive ones!” Heechul laughed in delight.

The treats were quickly distributed, complete with ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s of admiration at the luxurious desserts. There were frozen cinnamon swirl brownies, Delce de Leche Ice Cream Sandwiches, Rose and raspberry cheesecake flavoured puddings, chocolate and salted caramel profiteroles and more fancy desserts, each wrapped impeccably in beautiful packaging that hinted at the expensive price tag.

By the time the box was passed to Eunhyuk, it was very light.

Too light.

He peeked inside and saw there was only one left, but both he and Donghae had yet to claim an icy treat.

“Oh, there’s one short.”

Siwon blinked, looking genuinely surprised. “Really? I was sure I had the night numbers…”

 

“Oh my,” Heechul gasped in mock surprise. “I must’ve counted wrong when I told you the numbers.”

Except this was Heechul, and he was meticulous to the point that he _never_ made mistakes, much less make err on something like headcounts. He glanced towards Eunhyuk, and Eunnhyuk _swore_ he could see devil horns and a tail sprout from Heechul’s figure.

The demon manager somehow managed to look simultaneously sly and concerned. “Dear me, it looks like someone will have to miss out.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Eunhyuk said quickly. “Here, Donghae, you can have this one.”

He passed the box with the last remaining treat to Donghae, who accepted it hesitantly.

“Are you sure, Eunhyuk? This is such a rare treat…” Donghae frowned, brow furrowing cutely.

 “It’s okay, you can have it.” Eunhyuk said, pressing the box more firmly into Donghae’s hands. “You really like sweets, don’t you? Enjoy.”

 

Still looking unconvinced, Donghae unwrapped the packaging, revealing the treat. It was a pistachio and crème brulee ice cream swirl, dipped in dark chocolate and topped with roasted almonds. Definitely a high-class delicacy beyond their pay grade.

At Eunhyuk’s insistence, Donghae took a small bite, teeth crunching through the thin layer of chocolate and through the smooth cream. He closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he enjoyed the rich flavour, jaw working as he moved the ice-cream around in his mouth. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, and he let out a small hum of satisfaction. A tiny pink tongue darted out and swept at his lips, picking up any bits he missed.

Eunhyuk stared, transfixed, as Donghae enjoyed his ice treat. He could feel his cheeks flare up in embarrassment, but Donghae’s delighted expression was so pure and sweet that he couldn’t help himself. It was practically sinful for someone to enjoy food to that degree, and doubly sinful for him to enjoy watching so much.

(Meanwhile, in the TVXQ coffee shop, Yunho felt a cold shiver up his spine. He sat closer to Changmin and smiled, watching fondly as the maknae devoured his caramelised pear and walnut parfait.)

Donghae opened his eyes and smiled at Eunhyuk.

“It’s really good, Eunhyuk, you should try some.”

He held up the ice cream, whole minus the single bite he had taken, offering it to the younger. Completely naturally, without a single ounce of hesitation at the impulsive act.

If Eunhyuk’s cheeks were warm before, they were positively burning now. _Does he not realise this is an indirect kiss?_ He wondered.

Still, Donghae either did not understand the implications or was unbothered by the thought of sharing food.

“Okay.”

He raised his hand to grip Donghae’s wrist, guiding the icy treat up to his mouth. He kept his gaze locked on Donghae’s brown orbs, acutely aware of Donghae’s hand warm under his own.

“Don’t drop it now,” he teased, before moving the ice cream past his lips and taking a small bite.

The chocolate coating was as crunchy as a sugar cookie, cracking audibly under his teeth. Past the crisp exterior, the ice cream was as soft as velvet, smooth and rich.

He groaned slightly as the indulgent crème assaulted his taste buds, sweet and unrelenting. Under the full-bodied richness was a subtle nutty flavour, adding depth and dimension to the treat. The luxurious cream in contrast with the slight bitterness of the dark chocolate contrasted _perfectly._

He had never tasted anything so _good._

He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and was met with the rare sight of a furiously blushing Donghae. It was fascinating to see the pink hue flushing his pale cheeks and tinting even the tips of his ears.

 

_Am I reading into this wrong?_

_Donghae, do you…?_

 

A loud clap startled him out of his thoughts.

“Alright, stop flirting,” Heechul smirked, looking entirely like the cat that got both the canary _and_ the cream. From Heechul’s smug expression, Eunhyuk realised, with a start, that things must have panned out exactly as the manager had been plotting, and he stifled a groan.

He had been played like a fool, again.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

Heechul met his eyes and smiled back cheekily. “Finish your treats and get back to work.”

A series of groans resounded through the room as the workers shuffled back to their stations, still clutching their rare delicacies. Yesung and Ryeowook darted back into the kitchen, Sungmin returned to the counter.

“Um, Eunhyuk…”

Eunhyuk blinked, turning back to Donghae, who was still bright red.

“Yes…?”

“You’re still holding on my hand.”

With a jump, he quickly released Donghae’s wrist, stammering out an apology.

Donghae smiled shyly, cheeks still flaming red. He turned and went back to the counter, still clutching his ice cream.

Eunhyuk stood still in the middle of the dining area, lost in thought.

He could still feel the warmth of Donghaes fingers lingering under his palm. Donghae’s blushing face was imprinted in his mind.

 

_No… it can’t be…can it?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and trailed back to the coffee machine. Still, a newfound tingly sensation budded in his chest as he cleared away cups and coffee beans thoughtlessly, stuck on autopilot as his mind wandered.

 

He was unaware of two pairs of eyes trained on his back.

 

Siwon smiled, leaning down to whisper in Heechul’s ear.

“You were enjoying their reactions, weren’t you?”

Heechul smiled brightly.

“I refuse to answer that question.”

 

 

...

 

 

The next evening, Eunhyuk is working the closing shift with Kyuhyun.

Usually the witty maknae would fill the silence with chatter about this or that, his sharp tongue never failing to make Eunhyuk laugh. But today, he was oddly quiet, wiping down tables and mopping the floor wordlessly.

“Hyung.”

“Hn?” He writing a stock list of purchases for Heechul to make. There should be a new batch of coffee beans coming in from overseas soon, he mused. Maybe he should adjust the roasting time…

“Eunhyuk-hyung.”

He looked up from his clipboard at the maknae’s serious tone. “Yes, Kyu?”

“Hyung, do you… Do you like Donghae-hyung?’

Eunhyuk’s hands stilled.

 

_What?_

 

“What… makes you say that?” he asked cautiously. He knew that Leeteuk had caught him starstruck by Donghae’s good looks the first time they met, but he was certain he hadn’t done anything to indicate…anything, really.

“Well,” Kyuhyun leaned on the mop, tilting his head contemplatively. “You’re always most cheerful and lively when you work the same shift. You smile when you see him, and your eyes drift across the room to focus on him whenever you’re thinking.”

Eunhyuk blinked, surprised by the detailed observations from the younger boy.

“Really?”

Kyuhyun nodded and pulled a face. “It’s almost nauseatingly sweet, really. The way you guys look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking.”

“Furthermore, whenever he sees you, he always smiles. He never smiles at me or anyone else the same way, even though we’ve known each other for longer.” He sticks his bottom lip out in a petulant pout, making Eunhyuk snort.

He knows how much Kyuhyun looks up to and adores his Donghae-hyung. It was sweet, really, the way he was jealous for attention from the air-headed elder.

“Aww, come here, you!” he grabbed Kyuhyun by the collar and ruffled his hair affectionately, laughing at Kyuhyun’s indignant yelps.

“Hyunggg,” Kyuhyun whines, and Eunhyuk laughs as he lets go of the younger boy after one final ruffle for good measure.

They continued their cleaning with the air significantly less tense, Kyuhyun seemingly having missed the fact that Eunhyuk had dodged the question.

And yet, Eunhyuk couldn’t get his heart to settle.

He knew liked Donghae. Very much so. He knew that since he first met the man.

 

_But Donghae liking him back…_

 

He thinks back to the conversation he had with Ryeowook, all those nights ago.

 

 _He totally likes you_ , the chef had told him. _He’s more chatty with you than anyone else, I swear._

 

 _Is it possible?_ He wonders.

 

_Is it possible for someone like you, to like someone the likes of me?_

 


	5. Chapter 5

One of the downfalls of working as a barista was the constant attempts at flirting from patrons.

Most of the time it was harmless, phone numbers scribbled on napkins and shoved into their hands, or a few brave souls that attempted cheesy pickups lines. They were always hilarious to look back and reminisce about.

Sometimes, however, some patrons simply didn’t understand the meaning of _no_ and their flirtations bordered on harassment.

 

“What did you say?”

The loud demand resonated through the relative quiet of the café. Eunhyuk looked over from where he was making his set of orders to the source of the disturbance.

There was a middle aged man, leaning over the counter and getting right up into Sungmin’s personal space. He was tall and broad and dressed well, and would have cut an intimidating figure if not for his small squinty eyes, receding hairline and developing pot belly.

Sungmin stared back indifferently.

“Sorry, sir, but here it says you ordered a cappuccino with one sugar,” he said politely.

“That’s not what I ordered,” the man insisted. “I asked for an americano, who wants a diabetes-inducing drink?”

“But sir,” Sungmin protested. “I took your order myself, and you clearly said otherwise. Look, even on the receipt-“

The man snatched the receipt from Sungmin’s hands and squinted at the paper, beady black eyes darting across the text.

Wordlessly, his face started to become red. He scrunched up the paper in his fist.

“No, no! You’re wrong, I said, I want an americano!”

His voice was increasing in volume as he argued, drawing the attention of other patrons, much to Sungmin’s unease.

“How can you get such a simple order wrong? Aren’t you meant to be good at this?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Eunhyuk could see Sungmin straighten indignantly, preparing to give the man a tongue-lashing. Alarm bells rang in his head.

Sungmin was clearly in the right, but the man didn’t seem the type to take no for an answer. He seemed even less like the type that would quietly accept a scolding from a younger man.

He quickly put down his mug, preparing to step in to halt the argument before a fight broke out, when a quiet voice interrupted him.

 

“It’s okay.”

Donghae stepped in front of Sungmin, pushing the elder man behind him. He bowed slightly at the customer, apology on his lips.

“I’m very sorry, there seems to have been some kind of mistake,” he spoke politely, tone soft and cool. “I’ll happily make another one for you.”

The man frowned, displeased by the sudden turn of events.

He glanced at the crumpled receipt in his hands, then down at the top of Donghae’s head, who was still bent over bowing.

“Stand up.”

Donghae straightened up, brows crinkling in confusion. The man studied Donghae’s face for a moment, eyes narrowed. His eyes lingered on the barista’s eyes, lips, and trailed down his form, very clearly checking him out.

Eunhyuk didn’t like the evil glint he saw in the man’s eyes.

“You’ve done me a great injustice,” the patron said gravely, a smirk gradually forming on his thin lips. He leaned forward on the counter, continuing in a hushed tone. “I have connections everywhere, who could topple this place before you can blink for what you’ve done. I’ll only let it go, if you come with me.”

Donghae froze, his polite smile slipping slightly.

“S-sorry, sir?”

“You heard what I said,” the man said with a leery grin. “Come with me, I’ll pay you much better than this place does.”

Donghae stood immobilised, as still as a marble statue, unable to compute the man’s words.

“I-I…”

Luckily, Sungmin, having read between the lines and understood the implications, quickly stepped in.

“Please stop, sir. We will make you your coffee as requested, that is all. Our baristas are not for your personal use,” Sungmin said firmly, face grim.

“I said,” the man said loudly. “I’m taking this one.”

With surprising speed for his size, the man reached over the counter and grabbed Donghae’s wrist.

Donghae let out a surprised yelp, tugging his arm back, but the man’s grip was tight and unrelenting.

“Let go!”

The man smirked, tugging Donghae closer, sending the younger man stumbling forwards onto the counter.

Sungmin jumped forward and tried to pull the man off Donghae, but the taller man flung his arm out and threw the waiter backwards, crashing onto the sink.

Donghae’s eyes met Eunhyuk’s from across the room, an expression of unadulterated panic on his handsome face, a wet sheen of tears developing in his eyes.

His vision went red.

Several things happened at once.

By the time Eunhyuk's brain caught up, he realised that:

One: He was standing half in-front of Donghae, having swept the elder protectively behind his back, one arm placed defensively in front of the dark-haired man.

Two: His mug, which he had previously been filling with coffee, was empty.

Three: The contents of said cup had been splashed on the patron’s front, who jumped backwards with a shout, scalding liquid seeping through his shirt.

 

“Ow!” he screeched.

He jumped about like a maniac, waving his arms and legs as he stripped off his layers to create some distance between the burning liquid and his skin. Cloth ripped and buttons were sent flying in his haste.

It would have been quite a humorous sight, if it wasn’t so tense.

At this point, Eunhyuk finally returned to his senses.

“Oh dear me,” he said in a flat voice, setting the empty mug back on the table. “I brought you the coffee as requested, but it appears that in my haste, my hand slipped.”

“Accidents happen,” Sungmin added, reappearing at his side, his voice matching Eunhyuk's tone, distant and polite, with thinly-veiled anger. “We do apologise. Would you like another?”

If the man had been angry before, he was furious now. His face was a red tomato, flushing all the way down his neck and up to the tips of his ears, veins popping in his rage. He looked ready to erupt, figuratively and literally.

In an ordinary scenario, Eunhyuk would have been frightened for both himself and the store’s reputation, but the image of the customer gripping Donghae’s wrist and jerking him about roughly stuck in his mind’s eye, and he could not bring himself to care.

“You bastard,” the man raged, murder in his eyes as he stalked forward. Eunhyuk quickly pushed Sungmin and Donghae back into the kitchens, acutely aware that things were going to get very, very ugly.

The man reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Eunhyuk’s uniform.

“How dare you,” he roared, spittle flying everywhere. He raised his fist, and Eunhyuk was preparing for the worst when –

SPLASH!

An entire bucket of icy water was upheaved onto the man, completely drenching him.

He dropped his hold on Eunhyuk’s shirt, stumbling backwards in surprise. He had only taken two steps when he slipped in the wet puddle and fell on his rump with an unmanly yelp.

 

Tearing his eyes from the soaking wet man, Eunhyuk looked up to see his manager, dangling a bucket from a single finger, grinning.

It wasn’t a happy grin.

It was more of an, _I am going burn you and everything you love to the ground and enjoy myself while I do it,_ grin.

“Oh my,” Heechul drawled. “I am terribly sorry. I was afraid you’d been burned by the coffee, so I thought I’d help cool you down.”

He glanced meaningfully down at the man, who was sprawled ungracefully on the floor, completely sodden, looking like a very put-off, very waterlogged bulldog.

“Seeing as you’ve received your coffee _and_ complimentary cooling down _despite_ having raised a hand against not one nor two but _three_ of my precious employees,” Heechul narrowed his eyes in a glare, and from the shiver Eunhyuk was immensely glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of the death stare. “I’d like to ask you now to leave the establishment, and never come back.”

The man, however, must’ve been either stupid or with a death wish.

“I-I have connections! I’ll sue you!” He stuttered out indignantly.

Heechul threw his head back and laughed darkly.

“You? Sue me? On what terms, when I can sue for sexual harassment, workplace violence and damages against your name?”

He looked down at the man, who was now cowering on the floor. There was killing intent in his dark eyes. The temperature in the room plummeted several degrees.

“I suggest you not make things worse,” Heechul said calmly.

Quietly.

Dangerously.

“Leave now. Next time I see your face, or God forbid, see you touching my employees, I’ll dismember you myself.”

 

The man didn’t need any further prompting. With a squeak he scrambled up, slipping and tripping in his haste. He grabbed his bag and all but ran out of the door, trailing water in his wake.

The door slammed shut after him, and only then did Eunhyuk allow himself to breathe.

Out of his peripheral vision he sees Heechul’s shoulders slump in relief after the customer left, and he realises Heechul must’ve also been holding his breath. But he’s calm when he turns around to face them.

“Sungmin, clean up this mess. Donghae and Eunhyuk-“ his hard tone softens at Donghae’s name. Only then does Eunhyuk dare to steal a glance at Donghae’s face, only to see that the elder had started to tear up, his eyes pooling with tears.

“You two, come with me.”

They leave a grumbling Sungmin to clean up the spilled water and coffee, and follow Heechul through the back into the main office. His face is emotionless, until the door to the manager’s office is shut behind them and he turns to Donghae.

“Your hand.”

Donghae hesitatingly holds out his arm, which he had been protectively cradling to his chest. The pale skin of his slim wrist is blotchy with red from the man’s tight grip, leaving long, finger-shaped imprints. It didn’t puncture the skin, but some places were already darkening into ugly bruises.

Eunhyuk felt his anger rising at the sight.

Heechul sighed, cradling his injured wrist in gentle hands.

“Why didn’t you call for me?” Heechul asks softly. “I had to wait for Yesung to notice something was wrong and notify me before I found out.”

Donghae shook his head, eyes teary and fixed on the floor, not meeting Heechul’s gaze.

Heechul sighed again, and reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind Donghae’s ear tenderly.

“Go wait in the staff room, I’ll send someone over with the medical kit in a moment,” he says gently. Donghae nodded wordlessly and disappeared through the door.

 

“Eunhyuk.”

“I will apologise for my actions. But I don’t regret them,” Eunhyuk blurted out. “I know what I did wasn’t the best way to do it, and you can punish me if you wish, but he was making a fuss and hurting Donghae and I…”

He trailed off at Heechul’s amused silence and raised eyebrow.

“I was going to thank you, not demand an apology.”

…..What?

His confusion must’ve shown on his face, because Heechul chuckled.

“I’m not going to punish you or make you apologise. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I want to thank you for stepping in when you did to protect Donghae. Although your methods were a little…” Heechul paused, searching for words. “...unconventional, I commend you on your reaction speed, and response that was more than enough to deliver your point.”

“Does…does this happen often?”

Heechul shook his head. “Very rarely. There are always those who purposely come to make a fuss, especially given our reputation as the best café in Seoul. We’ve very vocal about what we do and don’t tolerate, and usually they are smart enough to back off. What happened today was a very rare care.”

The corner of his lips tilted up in a small smile. “Don’t make it habit to throw coffee over customers, though.”

Eunhyuk blinked.

He was expecting a chewing out and a warning, but that was it?

No threats of contract termination for threatening a customer, or legal action for risking the reputation of his business?

 

 “You’re… a lot kinder than you like to act.”

Heechul flicked his fingers at him dismissively with a scoff.

 “Go now, hurry along and fix Donghae’s injury. I’m leaving him in your care.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eunhyuk find Donghae resting in the staff room, slumped on the chair, eyes closed.

“Are you alright?”

Donghae opened his eyes, and to Eunhyuk’s relief, they were dry.

“I’m okay,” he whispered, offering Eunhyuk a wobbly smile.

Eunhyuk feels his heart twist at the brittleness of his smile. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to the elder, medical kit clutched in his other hand.

“Show me your hand.”

Donghae nodded, presenting Eunhyuk with his injured wrist. Some of the previous redness had already darkened into bruises, mottling the otherwise smooth skin. He felt his anger at the customer rise again.

How _dare_ he?

“Eunhyuk, are you okay?”

Eunhyuk blinked. “Of course I am, why…?”

Donghae pointed at his hand, which was enclosed around Donghae’s own. That’s when Eunhyuk realised he was shaking.

He took a deep breath and released Donghae’s hand, squashing down his bubbling anger. Now was not the time.

Eunhyuk rummaged through the hit until he found some cooling spray, which he applied liberally.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned as he uncapped the lid to one of the creams. “It’s to reduce swelling and promote healing, but I’ll have to rub it in. Tell me if it’s too painful.”

Donghae nodded, biting down on his bottom lip.

Eunhyuk tried to be as gentle as he could, but Donghae’s breath hitches as soon as he touches his wrist and his heart twists.

He carefully smooths the paste over Donghae’s injured wrist, as softly and steadily as he can. Donghae is quiet and still, but Eunhyuk can tell from his occasional shaky intake of breath that it still pains him. He applies a plastic bandage over the top, to keep the ointment from smearing everywhere.

“Thank you for helping me.”

Eunhyuk looks up from his task to see Donghae’s eyes trained on him. He smiles soothingly.

“I’m just….. I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

“You saved me. I know you say it’s okay, but I’m sorry for causing you trouble,” he says quietly.

“No!” Eunhyuk says quickly, almost rising out of his seat with the strength of his outburst. “It’s okay for you to trust me, to rely on me. I _want_ to be there for you. I’m just angry I couldn’t do more.”

Donghae shook his head, hair flopping in the movement. “You’ve already done so much. No one’s ever done that for me before,” he said softly. “Someone usually finds Heechul to drive them away, but you’re the first to step in and defend me. So thank you.”

He looked up through his long eyelashes and offered a small, shy smile.

Eunhyuk’s heart clenched, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to protect this beautiful, fragile man. How could anyone wish harm upon this angel of a human being?

 

“I really like you,” he blurted out.

 

Donghae blinked, surprised by his sudden outburst as Eunhyuk realised with growing horror what his rebellious mouth had said without thinking.

He could feel heat flushing his neck and up to his cheeks, and tacked on hastily, “I know this is terrible timing, but we’ve known each other for a while now, I would like to get to know you better?”

“Do you want to… Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

 

Donghae sat still, eyes wide and mouth open in a little ‘o’ of surprise.

Eunhyuk glanced back down, keeping his eyes trained on Donghae’s wrist, pointedly not looking at his face.

 _You idiot,_ he scolded himself. _He just got hit on and freaking attacked, and your first instinct is to ask him out?_

The silence dragged on and Eunhyuk squirmed in his seat, cursing himself and feeling increasingly embarrassed.

 

“Okay.”

 

Eunhyuk jerked his head up so quickly he thought he would get whiplash.

Did he hear that correctly?

“O…kay? You’re okay with it?”

Donghae nodded. “I like you too, Eunhyuk. I’d like that.”

 

The sweet smile he gave blinded Eunhyuk with its brilliance.

 

...

 

It’s difficult to juggle their schedules, but they managed. Eunhyuk begs Heechul for a day off, which the elder allows with a flick of his wrist and a knowing grin. They decide to meet on a day Donghae finishes his classes early.

Eunhyuk waited outside the university gates, feeling nervous and excited. He’d dressed simply in a white tee and black leather jacket, his beige pants tucked into dark boots. He leaned against the gate, glancing down at his phone when it buzzed with a notification.

From: Donghae  
_Just finished class, I’m on my way out now._

 _OK,_  he replied.

He didn’t have to wait long before Donghae appeared out of one of the buildings, a smile on his lips.

He was in a black graphic tee, red flannel shirt tied loosely around his hips. His dark skinny jeans did wonders to his long legs, and his feet were tucked into sneakers, looking effortlessly stylish.

 _He looks good in casual clothes_ , Eunhyuk thought, feeling a little shy.

“Hey,” Donghae said, a little breathlessly.

“Hey right back at you,” Eunhyuk smiled. “How was class?”

Donghae falls into step besides him, walking side by side as he recounts his classes of the day. They stroll at a comfortable pace, chatting idly along the way.

 

It’s a beautiful day, sunshine warm and breeze refreshingly cool.

Knowing the other came from a small rural town (a complete country bumpkin, Donghae admitted with a sheepish grin) and was fond of things that reminded him of home, he brings the elder to the national park.

The estate is large, a slice of nature amidst the black and grey of Seoul, with lush green grass and tall oaks with rustling leaves, enough to block out the rush of cars and bustle of people in the city.

They choose a spot under the shade of the biggest tree in the park and set up a picnic. Eunhyuk is no chef, but working in a café for numerous years has taught him a thing or two about cooking.

He brings freshly squeezed juice, sliced fruits and pesto pasta, and at the sight of Donghae’s delighted grin, knows it was worth the effort.

They eat, chattering all the while about everything and anything.

They discover that they share the same love for music, and have similar interests in games and books.

He learns of Donghae’s past, and asks about his experiences growing up in the countryside.

“It’s quiet and peaceful there,” Donghae admits. “Not like Seoul at all.”

In between bites of pasta and fruit he speaks of his hometown, tone wistful and full of nostalgia.

He tells Eunhyuk of chirping cicadas in the summer, of running through grassy plains with butterfly nets to catch the insects, of jumping into waterholes and splashing around with friends to escape the scorching summer heat, of the light of thousands of fireflies at night.

He speaks of the cold autumn, of kite-flying in the cold in spite of the biting wind, of the bare branches and of fluttering of crimson foliage, of baking sweet potatoes in the fireplace, and of stomping through the brown-gold leaves.

He whispers of the icy winter, of bundling up in coats and winding long scarves around their necks to play out in the white wonderland, of the whisper of snow that flutters by, each snowflake a perfect six-pointed hexagon. He speaks of snuggling up with blankets and hot cocoa and a thick book, of grandmothers knitting in rocking-chairs, telling the children tales of the past.

He sings of the warmth of spring, blades of green grass breaking through the cold winter earth, of young baby birds chirping excitedly in their nests, of cherry blossoms dancing in the wind, of buzzing bees and flowers of every colour brightening the world from the bleak winter.

Eunhyuk closes his eyes and lets Donghae paint a picture in his mind’s eyes, replacing the steel and concrete in his mindscape with the vivid colour and beauty of nature. His words are more than just words, they are songs, poems of beauty and admiration and love.

Donghae clearly adores his hometown, eyes lighting up and talking animatedly with wild gestures as he describes it to Eunhyuk.

It’s so endearing and sweet and simply _Donghae_ that it makes Eunhyuk smile affectionately, heart feeling impossibly full.

 

In return, he tells Donghae of his past, a story he had never shared with anyone.

He tells the elder of growing up in the grey dust of the city, which smothered the sky but could never smother his dreams. He spoke of the stifling pressure from his family to succeed in sports and academics and in life, of long sessions with private tutors one subject after another, of  giving everything he had but still being demanded to do better, be better.

He speaks of his secret outlet, his passion, his dancing.

“The world was dark and hard to breathe,” he says quietly. “But in those moments when I danced, breathing became a little easier.”

He had never admitted it to anyone, but talking to Donghae was so comfortable, so easy that everything just comes spilling out.

He speaks of the dance group he started, consisting of himself and his few close friends, which gained fame and recognition and he was finally _happy_ for once, until his parents found out and all came crashing down. It wasn’t enough, was never enough for them. He gave it his all but when he had no more to give they gave up on him, disowning him.

“But how could they,” Donghae says in horror. “They’re your parents!”

“I don’t know,” Eunhyuk whispered, feeling the pain afresh. “But I don’t think about it anymore.”

He tells Donghae of how he found a job at a small café, where the kind old gentleman took him in and taught him the art of coffee making. He falls in love with the hiss of the milk steamer, the grinding of the coffee beans, the lazy swirl of milk that could be formed into beautiful latte art, the scent of coffee.

It became his second love, after dance.

But all things come to an end, and when the old gentleman passed away his café was inherited by his son, who was cruel and cold and exploited Eunhyuk for his services.

“It was horrible,” he admitted. “I didn’t have an official licence, and I wouldn’t be able to work anywhere else, so he made me do everything, from serving coffee to cleaning toilets and washing windows, for ridiculous hours every day.”

He tells Donghae of how he stayed there for a year, enduring, until he saved up enough to get his official coffee-making licence and left immediately.

“And that’s how I found myself at Super Junior, with Heechul and Kyuhyun and Ryeowook and Yesung and Sungmin and Kangin and Shindong and Siwon and… and you,” he smiled. Donghae smiled back, dimples showing cutely.

“I’m glad,” he says softly. “We can be your new family, so you won’t be alone anymore.”

“I would like that,” Eunhyuk replied sincerely. “I would like that very much.”

 

…

 

“You’re really amazing, you know,” Donghae says, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“What makes you say that?”

“Despite everything you’ve gone through, you’re still so confident and bright and strong,” he whispered. “For me….”

Donghae grows quiet as he speaks of his father’s illness, of the long and difficult journey, and the final battle lost. He speaks of the financial burden of medical bills and stress that it placed on his mother. The emotional baggage and empty spot in their hearts that would follow them forever. He sheds tears in memory of the hardships they faced, and Eunhyuk gently pushes Donghae into his chest, tucking him under his arm, murmuring soothing words in his ear as the boy wept.

He rubs small circles on the boy’s back, the way his parents once did to him, in comfort, and lets the elder cry out his sadness and frustration and worries.

His heart aches for this man, for the hard life he lived through.

He marvels at how despite the difficulties, he managed to be so kind and warm and genuine, and he prays to the Gods that they look out for this pure-hearted boy.

When Donghae quiet sobs soften to sniffles, he looks up at Eunhyuk with a watery smile and mouths _thank you._

Eunhyuk smiles back gently, expression unbearably fond, and smooths back the elder boy’s hair.

Their interactions are so comfortable, and easy, and peaceful and _right_ that his heart feels like it’s about to burst.

 

…

 

Donghae stays tucked in his side as they lay back on the grass and watch the clouds drift by.

“Look.” Donghae pointed at a misshapen cloud. “It looks like a UFO.”

“And this one,” Eunhyuk points. “A strawberry.”

“Ooh! A turtle.”

“And this one a duck.”

“This one looks like Ryeowook’s kitchen on a bad day.”

They take one look at each other burst into uncontrollable giggles. 

Eunhyuk looks at the man lying beside him, eyes crinkled in laughter and giggling unreservedly like a child.

Donghae, who lived with his heart on his sleeve, who was constantly hurt by the cruel world yet continued to live his life fiercely and kindly.

He felt the urge to protect this delicate man, to shield him from all evil and preserve that beautiful smile.

But for now, as he watched the younger wipe the tears of laughter that had sprung to his eyes, Eunhyuk felt his heart had never been more certain.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in thoughts.

 

They stay at the park for hours, talking and in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others’ presence, until the sun begins to sink below the horizon and paint the sky in hues of orange.

“Let’s head back,” Donghae says, getting to his feet.

On instinct, Eunhyuk reaches up and catches Donghae’s arm.  Donghae looks down and smiles, grasping Eunhyuk’s hand and hauling him to his feet. He doesn’t let go of Eunhyuk’s hand.

“Eunhyuk.”

“Hmn?”

Donghae entwines their fingers together, and Eunhyuk’s breath stutters to a stop. He can’t help but think their fingers lace together perfectly, Donghae’s smaller hand fitting  _just so_  in his own.

“…Thank you.”

 

They walk back together hand-in-hand, fingers entwined. Donghae is warm and quiet besides him, and Eunhyuk thinks,

 

 _Walking with you_ _right here besides me,_

 

 _this is_ _what_

 

_happiness_

 

_is._

 

 

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This style of writing was inspired by a fanwork I read a very, very long time ago. The title escapes me, but if you recognise it, please shoot me a message so I can credit you properly.


End file.
